


No Thanks

by The_Long_Nights



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is not the father, Everything about this series pisses me off, Historia deserves better, Look I fixed it!, PLEASE STOP, Please stop ruining everything, he's gay, she's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Long_Nights/pseuds/The_Long_Nights
Summary: The last chapter of this shithole I call a fandom pissed me off, so I fixed it.





	No Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my own self-indulgence

"Hello Historia" says that random guy from the last panel whom I was unable to identity, but let's just call him Bodyguard Bob "I'm so glad we changed our mind and decided to NOT get you pregnant for the sake of a horrible plan."

Historia nods her head, NOT pregnant, living her best life "Yes Bodyguard Bob, I'm glad to be NOT pregnant as well. It's so nice to enjoy my little country cottage undisturbed by a totally unwanted impending pregnancy."

Bodyguard Bob laughs, and pulls up seat next to Historia on the patio "Ymir, your beloved wife, may she rest in peace, in no doubt shinning down on you right now."

"I can't even think of who the father would have been." Historia mutters to herself "Definitely NOT Eren Jeager, son of Grisha and Carla Jeager, gay boy extraordinaire."

Bodyguard Bob and Historia share a knowing look between each other and laugh heartily. Eren Jeager? What a joke! The two lean back in their chairs sharing comfortable silence, knowing that the future will never look so bleak. 

 

The End.


End file.
